It Finally Happened
by Whitesoulninja69
Summary: For once,Sasuke found a not annoying girl named Misuke who thinks he has a fever. She changed him from being rude, to super sweet. OC ONE IS MINE THE OTHER IS LOLIWOLF
1. Chapter 1

**It Finally****Happened**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Nor I ever will the only thing I own is the plot and story. Whitesoulninja69 owns Tsugatsu but I asked her if I could use her and she said yes. Also I do own Misuke.**

I was in the park, it was snowing, and I was sitting on the bench minding my own business. I saw a blonde haired kid who I thought was an idiot chasing some birds around. Later he got stuck in a tree because the birds nest was in there, yet I didn't know him, so it wouldn't hurt just to stand there and laugh at him. I walked over to him and he started to ask me for help so gradually I didn't. "HEY! Can you help me? My girlfriend Tsugatsu is waiting for me at my house."

"No way am I gonna help you. You got yourself up there, you can get yourself down."

"MISUKE! I need help!" Then a girl walked over with long brown hair with a red streak in it. She was also in a blue button jacket with an orange scarf and some jeans. At first she looked like any normal girl until she turned around and I saw her dark brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Misuke who are you?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

We then both shaked hands, "I'm sorry about Naruto, its just he can't help it when it comes to animals."

"I can see that."

I could feel that I was blushing so before I had a chance to hide it, she touched my forehead. "It looks like you have a fever. Do you want to come over to my place so it can warm you up and get some medicine?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Okay, well goodbye then."

"Bye." She started to walk away with her hands in her coat pockets and it looked like Naruto was sick too. So I didn't want to bother her.

Misuke's POV

"Naruto lay down! I'm going to get your medicine and call Sakura."

"No I'm fine! *Cough* Believe *Cough*it!" I walked into the bathroom and opened up the cabinet to find Naruto's "special medicine." Unbelievably, it's a ramen flavored chewable. It works sometimes, and I think he does it just to get extra taste of ramen for the day. I cooked the ramen and gave it to Naruto, grabbing my phone that was sitting on the counter and gave Tsugatsu a call. "Hey, Tsugatsu how are you doing?"

"_**Oh I'm doing fine! How are you?"**_

"Great, but listen. Naruto has got the flu so I am going to keep him at my house for a couple days. Is that alright?"

"_**Yes that's fine. Can I**__**stay**__**with Naruto at your**__**house for a couple of days to?"**_

"The more the merrier. Well I better go to the grocery store and buy some more food, so we have enough for everyone."

"_**Ok! Can't wait to see you again!"**_

"Me too, alright goodbye and be safe."

"_**I will. Bye."**_

*****End of Misuke's POV*

I live in a two story house since I worked at a five star cheesecake restaurant. I walked in from a long day at the park, and went to go grab a snack, but when I opened the cabinets, no food was there. I figured I would just go to the grocery store tonight since I had nothing better to do.

When I got to the grocery store I got out of my car and saw a lady wearing all black clothing in the other lane. I thought it was a burglar so I walked behind her and when she turned around I punched her in the face. Seconds later when she got up I realized it was Misuke. "What the heck was that for?!" she yelled, receiving some stares from other people in the aisle.

"Oh, Misuke! I thought it was a burglar." I helped her get off the ground.

"Seriously! Do I look like a burglar to you?!"

"Well you are wearing all black. It's really not the best choice for night time outings."

"I guess you're right, but you shouldn't have punched me in the face."

"Yeah sorry about that."

Misuke laughed at my embarrassment and said, "Its fine now. What's done is done."

A small uncomfortable silence fell between us, and I nervously looked at my feet. I'm not going to admit it, but she's too pretty for my own good. Her bright brown eyes and soft flowing hair got my attention right away. Misuke especially looked nice in all black (in my opinion).

"So, how's that boy?" I asked, "You know, the idiot who jumped in the tree."

"Naruto? Oh, he's fine. Tsugatsu's probably at the house by now."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I'm assuming Tsugatsu was Naruto's girlfriend he was yelling about or something like that. She has a pretty bad taste in men.

"How's your fever?" Misuke asked, placing a hand on my forehead like before.

I blushed and said, "I didn't even have one in the first place!"

She released my head and pointed a finger at me, "Then explain to me why you're boiling hot in the first place!"

"You're not my doctor!"

"So what? I need to take care of sick people for the benefits of others!"

What the heck did she mean? Was she saying she wanted me to feel better for others to not catch it? I wasn't even sick! "Look, Misuke I'm not sick. It's just really warm in here. If you really want to know how I'm feeling later, here's my number."

I wrote down my cell number on a piece of scratch paper, and wasn't expecting to get hers too. I was just going to wing it and see when she would call or text. We exchanged numbers, smiled, and continued to shop together for whatever we needed. I noticed the way she would mutter complaints about the prices, and put the item in her basket anyway. I silently smirked and thought to myself a bit. Okay, so what if I admit she's the first girl I ever found not annoying, and maybe I feel soft around her? It's not my fault I'm being human for once in my sad Uchiha life!

"You okay Sasuke?" said girl asked looking concerned, "You look like your spacing out."

I looked at those beautiful brown eyes, replying with a smile, "I'm fine. Just thinking about… something is all."

"Are you sure? You hesitated."

I nodded, walking farther through the aisle we were in. Misuke spoke about her friend Tsugatsu, and I got curious about something. "It sounds like you really like her," I said.

She blushed a deep red, "It's not like that!"

I blushed darker than her, realizing my mistake, "I-I didn't mean it like that! I uh… crap I'm sorry I wasn't indicating anything of the sort! I just thought y-you spoke of her a lot s-so I had t-to say something about it!"

Misuke laughed, "It's okay! I've known her for years. People think we're sisters, but we're really not. Don't ask if we are, or Tsugatsu might not get a good first impression of you."

I nodded, following her to the cashier. When she finished, I frowned. The cashier had to be female, and was now going all flirty with me. I sighed automatically whispering, "That girl was my girlfriend, and I suggest you don't get her mad."

The girl frowned and took the money I held out to her. I followed Misuke to my car and bid her good bye. This girl is life changer, I know it for a fact.

_This is Tsugatsu my lovelys! Loliwolf made the first part while I made the rest. REVIEW_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and neither does Loliwolf. She owns Misuke and I own Tsugatsu. Everybody else is owned by Masashi Kishimoto ^_^_

Misuke POV

I spoke with Tsugatsu about Sasuke this morning. She was sitting by Naruto's bed when I got home from grocery shopping yesterday.

"You like him!" she said, "I know you do!"

I blushed, "No! It's not-"

"Stop trying to lie to me and just admit it."

Tsugatsu gave me a 'just-do-it-now' look, and I sighed. "Fine, I do like him."

She jumped up and down, squealing in joy, "I knew it! Do you think he's cute?"

"Well, the cashier was flirting with him, and I think the whole world thinks he's cute." I shrugged, also remembering how he whispered something to her and she automatically stopped. I wonder what he told her.

"You just avoided my question," Tsugatsu sighed, "I asked if YOU thought he was cute."

I shook my head, "No he's not cute. He's really hot though."

We laughed, Tsugatsu rolling on the floor, when the door opened. I was surprised to see Sasuke walking in, holding his cellphone. How did he know where I lived? "You gave me your address too, remember?" he said, seeing my confused expression.

"Oh right," I said, staring at my feet.

There was an awkward silence, and the only thing ringing through our ears was Tsugatsu's loud laughter. I glanced back up at Sasuke, who was staring at the girl rolling on the floor. "That's Tsugatsu," I said, face palming at my best friend, "She's kind of crazy."

Sasuke smirked, "It looks like it."

Said girl was now wiping her tears away, and looking at Sasuke with a huge grin. It fell when she looked back at me. What was she thinking? "Misuke, is this Sasuke? The guy you were talking about so often?" She asked.

I blushed, "Yes Tsugatsu, this is him."

She walked up to him, took his hand, shook it, and said with a grin, "Hi Sasuke! I'm Tsugatsu Itu! I can understand now why Misuke said you were h-"

"OKAY Tsugatsu, that's enough. Why don't you see how Naruto's doing?"

Tsugatsu looked at me with an angry face for spoiling her plan on making me embarrassed (like I wasn't already) and left with a wave back at us. I swear I am going to kill her if she does anymore tricks in making me look bad in front of Sasuke! I think I actually like him more than I thought, but it could be an intimate thing, right? It wouldn't last. I sighed shaking my head, and gave Sasuke a tour of the house. I was thankful for Tsugatsu not returning to do any other devious tricks.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked, noticing the slight frown on Sasuke's face.

"I have a brother. How about you?"

"I have one too. I haven't seen him in forever, but we speak to each other once in a while."

Sasuke nodded, and I felt tension in the air again. I didn't like how this conversation was going, so I smiled and changed the subject, "So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

Sasuke shrugged, saying, "I read and write a lot. I'm not that active outside of my house. How about you?"

"Well, I go out a lot. I like seeing the sights, especially at night. The lights look so pretty, and I get to meet new people. That's how I met Naruto after all."

One of these days, I'm going to get Sasuke out of his house and go with me in one of my nightly adventures. Being cooped up in your house for too long isn't healthy. Especially if your skin is as white as his is. I wonder how he would look with a tan. I imagined such an interesting picture, and thought it wasn't as good as the Sasuke in front of me.

"Misuke, are you okay over there?" Sasuke asked, "You keep staring at me, and its kina creepy."

I blinked, shook my head, and said, "Ah sorry about that! I had a thought."

"Was it bad?"

"It wasn't bad, but it isn't as good as the original."

Sasuke looked confused, but I knew what I was talking about. That "it" was Sasuke's skin. "Is it something I would want to know?" he asked.

I looked up at the ceiling, and said, "I don't know. Probably not."

"Is it perverted?"

I smiled, "If you want to hear something perverted, go talk to Tsugatsu."

Sasuke frowned, "I'd rather not."

"What? Talking to Tsugatsu or hearing something perverted?"

"Both."

I laughed, "She isn't THAT bad, it's just a first impression. So, enough about her, what about Naruto?"

"He's quite interesting, but he acts kinda like Tsugatsu."

"Well, they're a perfect couple."

Sasuke laughed, and I found it beautiful. "Sasuke, do you live by yourself?" I asked.

He nodded and asked, "How come? Do you need something from me?"

I smiled, "I'd like you to stay with us. Its chaos sometimes, but I have an extra room if you want. You could already guess Naruto and Tsugatsu sleep in the same orange room across the hall upstairs, and I'm in the blue one a few rooms down. The guest room is next to mine, so you would be safe."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but said he didn't want to know. I honestly wouldn't mind sleeping with him. I just don't want to ask such an awkward question, "Sasuke? What do you say?"

He smiled, "I'll accept your offer. Is the guest room brightly colored?"

"It's lime green."

Sasuke's smile fell, and I quickly said, "I don't have to stay in my room if you want! You can take it-"

"No. You can keep your room."

"But I want you to be happy here!"

Sasuke faintly blushed, and mumbled, "Would… would it be okay if I… slept with you?"

I blushed as red as a tomato, saying with a smile, "I-If you really want to! As I just said, I want you to be happy here!"

The raven smiled, and I instantly felt better. I sighed, and felt like I accomplished something, even though I didn't really do anything but answer that awkward question I didn't want to ask. Heh, maybe I should ask him out. I mean, if he wants to sleep with me in the same room on the same bed, would that mean he likes me? No Misuke! Don't think that! Sasuke is a hunky hot guy who probably dated millions of women! Maybe he has a girlfriend. No, he either would have mentioned her, or texted him. How do you know who he texts? Gosh darn it Misuke, stop thinking so hard! He's just some guy you met in the park, right?

**A/N And another chapter is complete in the amazing Oc Naruto series! Hey, check out my other Oc series, A Princesses Battle. If you want something not focused on Ocs, I suggest Bullied. It's getting lots of reviews, but I have to warn you it is a SasuxNaru, so if you don't like it don't read it to begin with, because I just find that really stupid! I mean, who reads stuff they don't even like?**


End file.
